gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Organizations
Organizations are a gameplay element in Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update. It allows players to start a criminal organization as a VIP/CEO and carry out various tasks while hiring other players as bodyguards/associates to protect it. Description Organizations are run through the SecuroServ network and are created by players in Free Mode. A player may start an organization as a VIP only if they have at least $50,000 in their bank account. A player may also start an organization as a CEO after purchasing an office with no bank balance prerequisite required. They then have multiple options from which to choose, such as hiring and firing other players as bodyguards/associates. These bodyguards/associates then work for the VIP/CEO and help them to generate an income from the organization. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online The presence of the CEO status has become an increasingly important role to assign to, as players who are part of Organizations have the ability to conduct a variety of business-based work parallel to Motorcycle Clubs. Some of these features can be played in GTA Online Freemode, while others are structured like Contact Missions and are based in job lobbies. Further Adventures in Finance and Felony As part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update, CEO organizations are able to perform buy/sell missions through SecuroServ, in which they obtain Special Cargo, store it in a Warehouse and sell the product on through Ad-Hawk. Import/Export As part of the Import/Export update, CEO organizations are now able to source Vehicle Cargo, where they steal high-priority vehicles and store them in a Vehicle Warehouse, and sell the vehicles on to buyers through Ad-Hawk Autos. The entire concept as a whole is relatively similar to Special Cargo added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Special Vehicle Work is also able to be performed. These unique missions are unlocked as source vehicle cargo progress is made. Given by SecuroServ, the missions can be started at the CEO's Office, and involve using the Special Vehicles added with the update, which are discounted if the mission is passed successfully. These missions can be replayed at any time through the Office's computer terminal. Gunrunning As part of the Gunrunning update, VIP or CEO organizations (as well as Motorcycle Clubs) are now able to source Supplies, where they steal weaponry and equipment and store them in a Bunker facility, and sell the produced weaponry on to buyers through Disruption Logistics. The concept is once again similar to the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony's Special Cargo, as well as Import/Export's Vehicle Cargo, wherein the supplies act as the main source of profit once sold on, the Bunker features a section that acts as the storage unit, and the computer in the Bunker itself acts as the method of source missions. Mobile Operations are also able to be performed. These mission are similar to the way Special Vehicle Work plays out - the Mobile Operations Center is required in order to start these missions. The trailer center has on-board a computer where the missions can be started. Like Vehicle Cargo, Supply missions are needed to be carried out in order to unlock the individual missions. These missions feature the update's Weaponized Vehicles, which are discounted if the missions are passed successfully. These missions can be replayed at any time through the Mobile Operations Center's touch-screen terminal. Smuggler's Run As part of the Smuggler's Run update, VIP or CEO organizations (as well as Motorcycle Clubs) can purchase a Hangar and source Air Freight Cargo to steal and sell, acting as an air-business equivalent to Special Cargo added in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Completing Air Freight Cargo Steal Missions unlocks vehicles added in the same update at discounted prices. The player requires a hangar to store these aircraft in regardless of what price they purchase them at. The Doomsday Heist As part of the Doomsday Heist update, VIP or CEO organizations (as well as Motorcycle Clubs) can purchase a Facility and conduct a new three-act heist, The Doomsday Heist. Structured similarly to the Heists added in the Heists Update, these heists can only be started as a Heist Leader if the player owns a facility, although any player is free to join them as Heist Crew/Members. After Hours As part of the After Hours update, organizations (as well as Motorcycle Clubs) can purchase a Nightclub alongside Tony Prince, English Dave and Lazlow to set it up and convert it to one of the hottest spots in the city. The VIP or CEO will have to set the business up, obtaining the equipment and getting a DJ. Also, the players will be able to hire technicians for the Nightclub Underground Warehouse, which will be able to store Goods accrued and stolen from Business Battles, and then selling the Goods for profit. The Terrorbyte is stored in a dedicated Nightclub Warehouse floor, and player are able to run Client Jobs from inside of it for Paige Harris. VIP/CEO Once a player becomes a VIP, this status will last for 4 (real time) hours. CEOs lack countdown and cooldown timers, and can retire and re-register at any time. There can be up to 10 VIPs/CEOs in one session. Once they become a VIP/CEO, players can select VIP Work, new job types performed in the Free Mode world, which can be completed for cash and RP rewards. VIPs/CEOs can hire up to 3 bodyguards/associates to help and protect them. Similarly, VIPs/CEOs can start VIP Challenges, which are competitions between them and the bodyguards/associates they employ for cash and RP rewards. VIPs and CEOs also have the ability to drop armor and ammunition or order vehicles for their bodyguards, albeit at a higher cost. VIPs and CEOs can use a Ghost Organization feature to hide all bodyguards from the map. Any cash that the bodyguards earn from Freemode Events and Challenges or other profitable in-game actions, such as robbing a store, go to the VIP/CEO, although profits from VIP Work are split among all members of the organization. When killed, VIPs/CEOs will respawn near their bodyguards. The VIP can manage their organization by renaming the organization (for $50,000), setting their clothing styles for the VIP and Bodyguard members, enabling/disabling friendly fire, and employing bodyguards. Bodyguards/Associates Players can become a bodyguard/associate either by being contacted directly (via text message) by a VIP/CEO, or by choosing the "looking for work" option in their interaction menu. When hired by a VIP/CEO, they become a bodyguard/associate. Bodyguards/Associates earn a $5,000 salary every 15 minutes, although this will reduce by $250 each time the VIP/CEO is killed while the player is in their employ, and it resets every time the bodyguard is paid. A $500/10% salary raise called "Wage Bonus" is given to the Bodyguards/Associates every time a business-related job is completed. This Wage Bonus is shown before joining an Organization in a percentage. This bonus stays until the CEO/VIP resigns; changing sessions does not remove this bonus. While in the vicinity of the VIP/CEO, bodyguards will earn a 100RP bonus per minute while associates will receive 200RP per minute. They can also earn additional RP bonuses for either being in a vehicle with the VIP/CEO or driving the VIP/CEO around themselves, the latter of which gives a larger bonus. Bodyguards/associates will also have their health regenerate and will earn up to two levels of stat boosts (the higher the VIP's/CEO's level, the higher the boost) when near their VIP/CEO. All of these bonuses are also given while playing missions in the Doomsday Heist. Bodyguards/associates have the ability to call in vehicles that the VIP/CEO has purchased for them to use. Organization Work There are nine different jobs available to VIPs and CEOs called VIP Work, that can be started by the VIP/CEO at any time they choose and will give cash and RP rewards. Upon completing any job, there will be a 5-minute cooldown before the VIP/CEO can start another or a 10-minute cooldown in case of starting the same VIP work, with Piracy Prevention having a 60 minute cooldown. VIP jobs that were introduced with the Import/Export cannot be done as a 'registered VIP', as the update requires the player to become a CEO to not only purchase a vehicle warehouse, but also purchase the special vehicle associated with the mission, these all have longer cooldowns than other VIP jobs. Solo Organization Modes The following VIP jobs can be started without any bodyguards/associates, or rival players required to play: *Asset Recovery - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must steal one or more impounded vehicles from a police station and deliver them to a drop-off location. *Hostile Takeover - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates are tasked to retrieve a package from a high-security location and deliver it to a drop-off location. *Sightseer - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must hack the system to reveal packages to collect across the state of San Andreas without getting caught or killed by rival Organizations and/or other players. *Headhunter - The VIP/CEO and their bodyguards/associates must hunt down 4 VIP targets that have their own bodyguards within a time limit. Added as part of the Finance & Felony update. *Fortified - The CEO and their associates must protect and defend an Armored Boxville from NPC and rival players for 10 minutes. Added as part of the Import/Export update. *Velocity - The CEO or their associates must drive a Rocket Voltic around Los Santos while staying above 60 MPH, while the rest of the group collect checkpoints dotted randomly across the map to reduce the time limit. Added as part of the Import/Export update. *Fully Loaded - The CEO and their associates must destroy 10 turreted vehicles using a Ruiner 2000, the target vehicles will be either manned Technicals if started in Blaine County, or Turreted Limos if started in Los Santos, rival players are tasked to defend these vehicles for 15 minutes. Added as a part of the Import/Export update. *Transporter - The CEO and their associates must deliver a loaded Wastelander to the destination within the time limit, rival NPCs and players are tasked to destroy the vehicle. Added as part of the Import/Export update. *Plowed - The CEO and their associates must use a SecuroServ Phantom Wedge to destroy three groups of rival cargo caches dotted randomly across Los Santos and Blaine County within the time limit, rival NPCs and players are tasked to destroy the Phantom Wedge. Added as part of the Import/Export update. *Stockpiling - The CEO and their associates must use a Blazer Aqua to collect 40 cargo crates within the time limit, rival players are tasked to destroy the cargo crates. Added as part of the Import/Export update. Group Associate/Bodyguard Modes The following VIP jobs require at least one associate or bodyguard within the organisation in order to start: *Amphibious Assault - The CEO and their associates must destroy 9 cargo crates along the coastline using a Technical Aqua before time runs out, rival NPCs and players are tasked to destroy the Technical Aqua and protect the cargo. Added as part of the Import/Export update. *Ramped Up - The CEO and their associates must utilise a Ramp Buggy to collect 20 cargo crates within the time limit, the crates can only be collected while on a motorcycle, the collectors will spawn on a Sanchez upon death. Rival players are tasked to destroy the Ramp Buggy. Added as a part of the Import/Export update. Multiple Organization Modes The following VIP jobs require at least one member outside of the organization in order to start: *Haulage - The VIP and their bodyguards must deliver a trailer to the drop-off location. Other players must intercept the trailer and attempt to deliver it themselves. Added as part of the Finance & Felony update. *Airfreight - The VIP and their bodyguards must steal a guarded container and deliver it to the drop-off location using a Cargobob Jetsam. Added as part of the Finance & Felony update. *Piracy Prevention - Defenders must stop attackers from capturing the upper deck of their yacht. *Executive Search - Bodyguards need to keep the VIP alive for 10 minutes while everyone else in the Free Mode lobby tries to hunt and kill the VIP for cash money rewards. *Executive Deathmatch - Organization versus Organization deathmatch. The VIP only has ten lives. Organization Challenges Organization Challenges are intra-organizational challenges that can be started within Freemode that pit members against each other for their own personal gains. *Most Wanted - The heat is right around the corner, with all players in the organization hit with a 5-star wanted level. With a countdown of 10 minutes, the last player alive wins the challenge. *Auto Buyout - Players must steal and deliver as many vehicles as they can. Every vehicle has a specific value displayed when entering the vehicle, so choose the acquisitions carefully. The player with the highest total value of vehicles delivered at the end of the timer wins. *Market Manipulation- All open convenience stores are blipped on the map. Players have to race from store to store in a hold-up spree to collect as much money as possible. When time counts down, the player with the most money wins. *Point to Point - A point-to-point race, set by the VIP/CEO. *Due Diligence - Find and collect packages marked with a Flare. While each one collected is worth GTA $100, the player with the most collected Packages wins. *Courier Service - Find and deliver a designated cash bag to a drop-off point while avoiding being hit. Any remaining cash left in the bag at the end becomes the winning score. *Cashing Out - Players compete to hack the most ATMs within a time limit. *Salvage - Players, equipped with rebreathers, compete to gather the most underwater salvage within a time limit. Organization Abilities The player is able to utilize numerous abilities as a VIP/CEO. From here they can: *Request Luxury Helicopter - $5,000 (unlocked after purchasing an office, functions like a Merryweather Helicopter Pickup but can also travel instantly to any of your Special Cargo or Import/Export warehouses) *Drop Bullshark Testosterone - $1,000 *Drop Ammo - $1,000 *Drop Super Heavy Armor - $1,500 *Ghost Organization (hides all members as well as mission and all Special Cargo related icons from the map for 3 minutes) - $12,000 *Bribe Authorities (removes any active wanted level and immunity from wanted level for 2 minutes unless a lawman is attacked) - $15,000 *Spectate Bodyguards Organization Vehicles The player can request a range of unique vehicles, most of which are armor-plated. All vehicles will spawn in a matte-black finish. *Turreted Limo - $20,000 (FREE if the player owns it) *Baller LE LWB (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *XLS - $5,000 (After purchasing a small warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns one) *BeeJay XL - FREE *Buzzard Attack Chopper - $25,000 (FREE if the player owns it) *Cognoscenti (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *Brickade - $9,000 (After purchasing a large warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns it) *Rumpo Custom - $7,000 (After purchasing a medium sized warehouse for the first time; FREE if the player owns one) *Dinghy - $5,000 (Can only be requested if the player is in water; FREE if the player owns it) *Volatus - $10,000 (After purchasing an office; FREE if the player owns it) *Schafter LWB (Armored) - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *Washington - FREE *Stretch - FREE *Patriot - FREE *Super Diamond - $5,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *SuperVolito - $10,000 (FREE if the player owns one) *Sanchez - FREE *Duneloader - FREE *Bodhi - FREE *Havok - FREE (the vehicle is only accessible if the VIP/CEO owns it) :''Note: Bodyguards/Associates can request vehicles for free if the VIP/CEO owns the specified vehicle, or can request them for their prices if the VIP/CEO meets all requirements to unlocking them. '' External Links *GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals announced on Rockstar Newswire *Organizations Tips on Rockstar Newswire *VIP Work Tips on Rockstar Newswire *VIP Challenges Tips on Rockstar Newswire Navigation hu:Organizations Category:Features Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Organizations